La fiesta del año
by Chizu-chan Hyuga
Summary: Asami es invitada formalmente a la fiesta de Halloween mas esperada por todos, y aunque no fuera los suyo una corazonada la convence. Un error la llevará a encontrarse con alguien desconocido, que a la mañana siguiente continuará siéndolo. Un error, un comienzo. One-shot. AU Korrasami.


La fiesta del año

* * *

Secando su cabello azabache salió de la ducha y se envolvió en su toalla. Tarareando una canción, se acercó al espejo y lo acarició para ver su reflejo, y sí, lo pudo observar. Observó su rostro con cuidado, y pensó que la belleza exterior que poseía solo servía para atraer a seres sin cerebro interesados en lo superficial, pero no sólo zombis.  
Suspiró y decidió comenzar a prepararse para la gran fiesta.

La gran fiesta, era una celebración anual que se festejaba cada año, en el día conocido como Halloween. Sólo los monstruos feroces, poderosos y conocidos eran invitados, formalmente por supuesto. Cualquiera podía asistir, después de todo era la fiesta más esperada de todo el año. Pero el hecho de recibir una invitación era uno de los prestigios más grandes. Era como decir "Cualquiera puede asistir pero el qué tú asistas es especial".

Cuando dos semanas antes a su ventana llegó el cuervo negro de ojos rojos, utilizado sólo para ocasiones realmente especiales, con la invitación sellada, no podía creerlo.  
La familia Sato era conocida por un largo linajes de monstros de la clase más alta. Eran tan famosos, que incluso entre los humanos eran leyendas que nunca se extinguían. Pero aún así no esperaba la invitación.  
La fiesta sería en el antiguo castillo del Aire, antiguo hogar de los Monstros vivientes en el aire. Oculto y protegido por las tinieblas se encontraba, donde la única manera de acceder a él era por la embarcación flotante que esperaba a la entrada.

Además de lo antes mencionado, su familia era también reconocida por tener una gran variedad de monstruos, demostrando así que no era necesario que fueran una raza pura para estar en la cima. Sin embargo ella era hija de dos vampiros. Ambos provenían de la antigua tierra del Fuego, sin embargo solo su madre era pura, mientras que su padre era en mayor parte vampiro, pero con ascendientes de diversas razas.  
Al movimiento de su nacimiento, ciento ochenta años atrás, todos quedaron estupefactos. SU piel el era tan pálida, que rozaba los límites de la transparencia, pero su cabello oscuro, tanto que parecía perderse en las sombras donde sus ojos verdes resaltaban como faroles de eterno brillo.

Esa noche el tema de la fiesta era, como todos los años, el no disfraz.  
Para la mayoría de los monstruos era liberador el poder pasar una noche sin utilizar su disfraz humano y poder mezclarse entre ellos sin temor.

Para ella no era un problema la apariencia, podía ocultar sus colmillos sin problema y pasar entre los humanos como una chica que sólo era un poco pálido.  
Había asistido a la secundaria, en su último año el último siglo, y sus pocos amigos eran otros monstruos que asistían a la misma secundaria.

Cuando su mente dejó de volar, inconscientemente ya se había producido por completo. Vestía un vestido rojo carmesí, sin margas, con tirantes abierto en v que no mostraban mucho pero tampoco dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Enmarcando su cintura y cubriendo hasta la mitad del muslo, el vestido calzaba en ella a la perfección. Usaría su melena azabache libre y sin restricciones. Y el único maquillaje que utilizaría sería el de todos los día, un pequeño rubor en las mejillas para no compararse con un difunto.

Salió de su habitación, bajó por la rechinante escalera e ignoró por completo el aura del siglo XVII que emanaba aquella 'pequeña' casa en comparación a su hogar en Transilvania. Se despidió de sus padres y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Buscó un taxi, no uno común claro está, y solo bastó con mencionar la fiesta par que el chofer, una mantícora disfrazada de humano, supiera hacia donde conducir.

―Serán 15 dólares―dijo al llegar a lo que parecía un claro en un prominente bosque.  
Luego de pagar, bajó del automóvil y caminó por el claro hasta llegar un pequeño arroyo, donde entre la niebla se acercaba un bote timoneado por un hombre ya más que adulto.

―Presentante―dijo con voz gruesa y apática.  
―Asami Sato― dijo como si aquella escena no fuera nada fuera de lo común.  
―Puedes abordar, si puedes cubrir el pago.  
Sacó de entre un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido, unas monedas extrañas que brillaban en la noche. Y las se las dio cuando el hombre extendió su mano abierta.  
Y sin más abordó la embarcación.  
Con un prolongado y único remo, se adentró hasta el centro del arroyo donde la niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo y el bote comenzó a ascender.  
Cuando los enormes arboles parecían pequeños puntos en la tierra, y se veían otras embarcaciones dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que ella, solo que mas cargados de monstruos, llegaron al destino.  
El enorme y majestoso castillo del aire que flotaba oculto entres las nubes.  
―Puedes bajar― dijo el barquero.  
―Gracias― dijo y bajó.  
Era como una isla flotante, con un enorme jardín rodeando la bella estructura. En esos momentos era todo música moderna, luces y escándalo, que no parecía encajar con la tranquilidad, equilibrio, paz y delicadeza que transmitía todo en aquel lugar.

Entró por la puerta principal, se adentró entre todos los monstruos que puedas imaginar. Sin embargo, muchos como: dragones, mantícoras, minotauros, centauros, sirenas tomaban leve forma humanoide por temas de comodidad.  
Pero había un problema, no sabía por qué había asistido. Ella no era fan de las fiestas, es más, en toda su vida solo había asistido a siete, de las cuales seis habían sido familiares y completamente formales.  
1) No le gustaba ni el escándalo ni el ruido 2) no se hallaba socializando con muchas personas a la vez 3) no era lo suyo.  
Aún así una corazonada, la había obligado a asistir.  
Nuevamente sus pensamientos volaron y caminando sin prestar atención chocó con algo. No fue ni una columna, no era rígido, sino suave y cálido.  
―Lo siento― articuló tan pronto regresó en sí.  
―Que de…― se giró la persona con la que había impactado―, no hay problemas sólo…  
Asami observó que la blusa de la chica estaba empapada, era su culpa que se hubiera volcado encima su bebida.  
―Te empapaste por mi culpa ―dijo avergonzada por su torpeza―, déjame compensarlo.  
La tomó por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el baño mar cercano.  
La chica con la que había impactado era hermosa, de piel morena, pocos centímetros más baja que ella. Sus ojos azules como el mar brillaban llenos de vida, y su cabello que le daba por los hombros, era salvaje pero sin perder estilo enmarcaba su rostro.  
Ambas entraron. Asami tomó las toallas que había cerca.  
―¿Me permites?― señaló la enorme mancha de gaseosa.  
―Eh… s-si―dijo sacudiendo su rostro levemente.  
La música continuaba sonando de fondo, pero no tanto, el escándalo y risas la acompañaban.  
La morena observaba como aquellas manos tan delicadas que con movimientos lánguidos trataban de secar su blusa.  
Era tan amable y bonita. ¿Existiría el amor a primera vista? Se preguntaba.  
―¿Po-podrías dejar de mirarme así?― parecería rudo y descortés, pero aquel inocente tartamudeo y nerviosismo la hacían tierna e demasía.  
La morena, sintió su cara arder. No necesitaba parecer una acosadora y una idea estúpida vino de prisa a su mente para quedar bien parada.  
―Estabapensandoqueseríamejorsimesacaralablusa― siempre que los nervios la invadían jugaban en su contra y le habían hablar más veloz de lo normal.  
No sabía dónde meterse, no hubiera estado mal ser un avestruz para esconder su cabeza en la tierra hasta que el peligro de la vergüenza pasara.  
―Si eso crees―dijo sonrojada.  
Nadie podría creer que con ciento ochenta años, alguien que hubiera vivido tanto como ella, fuera tan tímida y vergonzosa como lo era.  
―Por cierto ―dijo mirando hacia otro lado―, mi nombre es Korra.  
―El mío es Asami.  
Ahora que había dado la idea, no podía decir que no aunque no quisiera realmente. Así que se deshizo de su blusa, y quedó solo con el sostén negro deportivo.  
Asami intentaba no mirar, sin embargo era increíble lo tersa de aquella piel morena, cuyo abdomen estaba muy bien moldeado. ¿En qué pensaba?  
Luego de una rato, de haber enjuagado la blusa y tratar de secarla con el secador de manos estuvo todo listo.  
―Lo siento― dijo una vez mas fuera del baño.  
―Deja de disculparte ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa Korra―, si te sientes culpable, puedes remediarlo si aceptas tomar un trago conmigo.  
―Claro.

Asami no tomaba alcohol muy seguido, no era muy resistente, pero aceptó de todas maneras. No solo por el sentimiento de culpa, sino por una sentimiento de atracción hacia aquella chica.

Los monstruos bailaban, gritaban, reían, comían y bebían. Aprovechaban al máximo la noche de liberta, sin sobrepasar los límites de la ley.  
La ley principal que regía sobre todos los monstruos, luego de la revolución, desde el siglo x era básicamente no dañar ni física ni mentalmente a los humanos, todo por la búsqueda de un equilibrio entre ambas sociedades. Habían aprendido a subsistir adentrándose en la sociedad humana y a obtener suministros como sangre sin crear problemas.

Entre un trago y otro, un chiste y risas, historias y recuerdos llegaron a la pista de baile.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

* * *

No todos los mitos sobre los vampiros eran verdaderos. Si poseían reflejo, la luz del sol no les quemaba, y no era natural en ellos dormir por el día, era una costumbre adquirida por conveniencia que con el tiempo fue desvaneciéndose.

Entonces, la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol salió e iluminó el desorden y desastre dejado atrás por la fiesta más brutal y emocionante de todo el año, y le impidió continuar durmiendo, la jaqueca por una borrachera no era nada comparado con lo que tenía.  
―¡¿Korra?!―gritó al ver a la morena durmiendo, a su costado, en la misma cama. Y ambas sin ropa alguna.  
Tomó asiento, pero cuando la sabana cayó, tomó veloz una almohada para cubrirse.  
―¿Asami?― preguntó ella sin procesar aun lo sucedido ― Asami― dijo feliz.  
Pero cuando se sentó en la cama, refregó sus ojos y observó la escena su actitud cambió.  
―¿Asami? ―dijo sin entender―, ¡¿Asami?!

Las dos estaban tensas, y se miraban la una a la otra con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Habían pasado la noche juntas, y si a eso le sumas una jaqueca y la pérdida de los recuerdos de la noche anterior se crea el caos perfecto.  
Apartaron sus miradas, sus caras hervían de la vergüenza.  
Ninguna había sido jamás impulsiva a tal grado de despertar luego de una borrachera y habiendo perdido la virginidad.  
¿Quién hablaría primero?  
Solo una sábana blanca ocultaba la desnudez de ambas, en aquella enorme cama, de aquella antigua habitación.  
―¿Korra?―preguntó suave, casi inaudible.  
―Sí― respondió igual de bajo.  
―¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?― no recordaba haberlo escuchado.  
Era descortés, si, pero dependiendo de la clase de monstruo de que fuera podrían haber ciertas sorpresas, así que lo mejor era estar segura.  
―¿Monstruo?― preguntó mirándola sin entender.  
―Sí. Hombre lobo, hada, bruja― le dio ejemplos, pero Korra sólo rió.  
―No puedo creer que estés jugando.  
Rió pensando que había sido un chiste, pero al ver su expresión de seriedad, dejó la risa y se mantuvo seria.  
Miró con detalle esta vez, y observó que de entre los labios rojos carmín de Asami, dos afilados colmillos sobresalían. Como instinto llevó su mando a su cuello y palpó para hallar dos pequeñas marcas circulares.  
―Oh…―dijo atónita.  
―No puedes ser… ¿humana?― desconcertada.  
―¡Si lo soy!― gritó asustada.

Ese fue el segundo día, pues todo comenzó en Halloween, la noche en que los monstruos se liberan de su disfraces para mezclarse con los humanos, a quien les llega el momento de tomar el lugar de estos.

* * *

¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
